


Immortals

by Captain_Dragon



Category: Avengers, Captian America - Fandom, Deadpool - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Dragon/pseuds/Captain_Dragon
Summary: Wade nunca havia parado para pensar o que aconteceria se ele entrasse em um relacionamento com alguém mortal.Bem... Pelo menos não até conhecer Peter Parker.Tentando seguir seu bom senso e se poupar de uma grande perda, parece que se afastar seria a melhor opção; Mas quem disse que o Spiderman estaria disposto a acatar o pedido do mercenário.





	Immortals

Capítulo 1

Sentado na beirada de um prédio, era possível ver as luzes da cidade que nunca dorme em contraste com a escuridão do céu noturno. Wade nunca havia parado para pensar o que aconteceria se ele entrasse em um relacionamento com alguém mortal, mas agora, com os pés balançando no ar, ao lado de um pacote grande de chimichangas com queijo e molho picante extra, as lembranças do dia invadiam sua mente...

Flashback on

Mais um dia corriqueiro na rotina do grande tagarela: algumas pessoas a matar em troca de alguns milhões e estaria terminado seu expediente... Isso se não fosse o caso de seu alvo ter poderes também ou de encontrar algum super-herói fazendo praça em seu caminho.  
A segunda opção foi o que o destino lhe deu, mas não era qualquer herói.  
Usando seu uniforme de spandex azul e vermelho, estava o famoso amigo da vizinhança mais uma vez salvando o dia, quer dizer, quase salvando o dia.  
Peter lutava com afinco impedindo que o simbionte Venom destruísse cada vez mais a cidade. Deadpool poderia ter entrado em cena naquele instante, mas o desejo de ver como o jovem herói se sairia era maior, além de saber que Parker não gostava de ser acudido no meio de uma luta sem necessidade explícita ou de ser tratado como uma criança indefesa por conta da pouca idade.  
No entanto, ao ver o inimigo jogar o corpo do garoto contra uma parede de tijolos repetidamente, não pôde se conter. Não podia deixar que ele se machucasse, o impulso de proteger o menor era forte demais para Wilson se segurar. Não teve duvidas ou escrúpulos, pegou uma de suas armas e mirou na cabeça do alienígena, mesmo que não causasse muito estrago.  
Ao receber o tiro, Venom olhou para o mercenário, irritado, não estava nos seus planos enfrentar dois heróis para conseguir o que queria, mas logo que percebeu quem era o atirador sua feição de raiva se transformou em escárnio.  
– Ora, ora, quem temos aqui... O grande Mercenário Tagarela...- Sua voz sibilada fez-se ouvir em tom jocoso. - A que lhe devo o prazer...? Veio ver o show? - Venom apontava para o corpo semi-consciente de Spiderman entre os tijolos marrons do prédio quase em ruínas.  
– Olha aqui, colega, não quero ter que estourar essa tua cara feia, então por que você não volta pro buraco de onde você saiu, hein?- Wade não estava mais no seu melhor humor, odiava quando os outros bagunçavam com o que era seu.  
– Isso é ciúmes, Wilson...? - O alien riu - Acho que tem bastante do pequeno herói para nós dois não acha? - Venom havia se aproximado de Peter enquanto falava, pegando o garoto pela gola do uniforme e apontando para o rosto do jovem. - Uma pena ter que matar uma criança com tantos poderes... Realmente uma pena.  
Aquela frase fez o sangue de Wade ferver, ninguém - absolutamente ninguém - ameaçava o que ele considerava seu, porém Wade não conseguia se mexer, em suas mãos as katanas pareciam pesadas e suas pernas estavam firmes no chão, só agora havia entendido o plano do simbionte.  
O alvo não era o Spiderman, era ele. Todo vilão bem informado sabia que Deadpool assistia as lutas do pequeno Parker, todo vilão bem informado sabia o que eles tinham, sabiam de seu relacionamento com a pequena aranha.  
Só agora esse fato atingia Wilson, só quando viu o sorriso de triunfo na face monstruosa do simbionte, que apontava um de seus tentáculos para a garganta do mais novo. Em desespero, Deadpool tentou pensar em todas as possibilidades de tirar Peter dali, mas a proximidade do inimigo era muito grande, seria necessária uma grande distração para que ele fosse rápido o suficiente.  
Como que se mandado do céu, um barulho de explosão foi ouvido, logo seguido de um objeto circular atingindo a têmpora do vilão distraído com o mercenário. Wade nunca havia ficado tão feliz em ver o Capitão América na sua vida, junto dele o Homem de Ferro ajudava as pessoas a se afastarem da luta. Aproveitando a deixa, Deadpool jogou uma de suas espadas na garganta do alien, atingindo em cheio o alvo, e pulou contra o vilão pronto para acabar de uma vez por todas com ele, mas antes daria um recado. Vendo que Steve havia retirado o corpo de Peter para um local seguro, Wade se aproximou da criatura, segurando sua outra espada logo acima de sua cabeça.  
– Que isso sirva de recado: Ninguém ameaça o que é meu! Ninguém! - Porém Wilson nunca poderia ter adivinhado a reação do outro a sua ameaça: um riso, praticamente uma gargalhada, sufocada pelo sangue que invadia a garganta da criatura moribunda.  
– Você ainda não percebeu, Wade? - Perguntou Venom, tossindo pelo sangue que invadia seus pulmões. Wade estava extremamente confuso, que tipo de doente mental ria quando estava prestes a ter uma espada fincada no crânio? Curioso, Wade fez um sinal para que o outro continuasse a falar. - Não importa se um de nós mate o Spiderman...- Ele ainda sorria de modo assustadoramente satisfeito, como se seu plano houvesse dado certo.- Ele ainda é mortal... Se não o matarmos, o tempo o fará...

Flashback off 

"Ele ainda é mortal"  
Aquela frase retumbava em sua mente.  
Como não havia percebido nisso antes?  
[Porque estávamos ocupados demais secando a bunda dele?]  
Wade suspirou, não havia como negar que isso era um enorme problema. Peter um dia iria envelhecer, seguir o rumo da idade, e por mais que lhe doesse pensar, ele um dia morreria, enquanto Wade não mudaria nem de aparência.  
Wilson estava completamente perdido, Parker era sua única felicidade em muito tempo, desde que Vanessa o largara, desde que se mudara da casa da cega Al para poder ficar perto do pequeno herói.  
(Nos realmente deveríamos ter pensado nisso antes...)  
[Não me diga, gênio.]  
{Você não estão ajudando em nada.}  
Wade colocou as mãos na lateral da cabeça, tentando em vão abafar as vozes.  
[Como se isso fosse funcionar...]  
Elas não estavam ajudando em nada, tinha de achar uma solução para o problema, não podia colocar Peter em risco como tinha feito hoje, não queria se machucar também em um futuro que nem sabia se era próximo ou distante, o melhor a fazer era dolorido mas não havia outro jeito.  
(Não, espera, ele vai fazer o que eu estou pensando que ele vai fazer?)  
[Ele não pode fazer isso com a gente!]  
{Wade! Meu chapa, raciocina!}  
Tarde de mais, Deadpool já havia tomado a decisão, por mais dolorosa que seja.  
Ele teria que deixar Peter seguir uma vida sem ele.


End file.
